Emotional Battlegrounds
by Pink Cherry Blossom
Summary: While Syaoran returned home after the Sakura cards have all been transfered, he finds out that his mom isn't who he thought she was. She ends up turning Syaoran's life into a living hell. The elders aren't helping either, what's left to do? AN: Up!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey, Peeps! This is my new fic written by Moi, and my friends, Tigerzlily14 and KITTYN15. It's been the summer and we pulled together.... We plan it together, T14 and K15 write it out, and I type it after it's been sent on email. So if it's a while, don't blame me, they take forever to write. Next chapter, you can meet them! So here it is, remember to read and review! Also, there is not Void card, so Li doesn't know how Sakura feels, and we will only repeat this once.

  


**Disclaimer: **Class, tell me how to spell disclaimer:

W-E-D-O-N-T-O-W-N-C-C-S : that is disclaimer........

  


**Emotional Battlegrounds**

**By: Pink Cherry Blossom**

**Tigerzlily14**

**KITTY15**

**Prologue**

  


"blah"=talking

"_blah_"=thinking

*****=new scene

  


_This book, is so much like my life, and the hardships, but mine seem more......what's the word? Rougher? That could work. How could parents be so cruel? I know mine isn't like that...but the elders could be....heh. _Syaoran Li closed the book, "Chinese Cinderella" after he finished the last page, and started to think. Syaoran, who was 12, just got back from Japan 3 days ago after the Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto caught all the cards, and he promised to return. _It's only been 3 days, and I feel like I don't exist. The only ones to pay attention was my sisters and Wei....Niang only said Nihau , and then left....no one cares, but they will when I tell the elders I don't have the cards, only Niang and Wei know..._

Syaoran was the same as always, nothing changed, well maybe one thing. He still has the untamable chocolate hair and the intense amber eyes that are open to his soul when given permission. He grew about 2'' and gain weight, and earned him more muscle from morning training that was mandatory. The biggest thing that might have changed was that he was more caring, more emotion, more like a 12 year old boy, then an adult stuck in a kids body (almost like Eriol). It's all because of a certain emerald eyed girl who twinkled with innocence. He continued to think until he was knock out of his reverie from a gentle knock on the door.

  


"Come in..." Syaoran said. He was lying on his bed, with a pillow on his face. _What do they want now?_

  


"Xie Xie? Nihau. Um, Niang said to meet her in the pantry, I think. I don't know what it's for though, but she sounded urgent about it. I'll see ya later. " Shiefa peeked her head and said this, then left as if it never happened.

  


_Weird, what would she want anyway, I mean I only see her at meals. What? What could she want?_ Syaoran removed the pillow and sat up on the bed. He slipped on his green slippers that matched the green silk pajamas that he wore to bed. _It's 9 pm. I'm surprised she wants to talk to me now, she as says to go to bed early to get up for training...._

He quietly opened up the door. He stealthily walked through the long halls until he got to the pantry; passing many artifacts, paintings, and antiques. Even a picture of a happy family, his, when he was 3, and when his father was alive and had not died by murder, which was never solved anyway. He walked in to to see his mother, sitting on a comfy red lovechair with tea on the table next to her. 

  


He quickly changed to his emotionless mode. "You called for me, Niang?" 

  


"Yes, I wanted to talk to you. Come with me." She had this stern look in her eyes. Not like cold, but more crazed. She grabbed her arm in a death vise and dragged him through the halls.

  


Syaoran dropped the face and started to panic. He didn't know what to do. He was mad at him even though she cared not to do anything before. _"_What do you want? If it's about the Clow Cards, you already know that they were pre-ordained, there was nothing I could do. Or if it's the engagement, Meiling and I made an agreement that we didn't want it. If it's about me not training enough, I can wake up an hour earlier...so I can become a strong leader for the clan when I'm 18....." Yelan Li, didn't respond, her long ebony hair swung behind her as her tall stature walked with grace. Finally, they reached her room. She pushed him in there and then closed the door forcefully. You could here his wails later on into the night. No one was around to here the anguish cries of a young 12 year old boy and the sighs of satisfaction from his mother.....

  


A/N: I know, but KITTY15 had the idea. We helped her. Naughty me, naughty us. Also, "Chinese Cinderella" is by Adeline Yeh Mah. It's a good book, makes you not take life for granted. Read it sometime! Or, if you have questions, review, flames are welcome, but please let me tell you now, it doesn't guaranteed that I won't blow up at you either............. Ja!

  


VOCAB:

  


Nihau-Hello

Xie Xie-Little Brother

Niang-Mother

  



	2. How's it feel to be under HOUSE ARREST?

**A/N**: Thanks to those who review! The three of us are working fast. 

The song: "She Loves Me Not" by Papa Roach

We don't own that either. At the end of the chappy, you can meet our buddies in crime, B.O.B., and Mittens and Twinkle, though they are shy.

  


**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything except this story we think. Not even the song present.

**Emotional Battlegrounds**

**By: Pink Cherry Blossom**

**Tigerzlily14**

**KITTY15**

**Chapter 1: What's it like under HOUSE ARREST?**

  


"blah"=talking

"_blah_"=thinking

*****=new scene

"**blah**"=song lyrics

************************18 Months Later-2 Dec 2002************************_Man, this sucks, I'm mean, really sucks. I can't call anyone, can't e-mail anyone, I can't even send packages to people for their birthdays. Heck, I can't even receive the packages I get. I'm 13, and I'm under HOUSE ARREST! Plus, no one knows of the "activities" *shudders* I go through, and these bruises....the others think it's from training. _

  


Syaoran Li, who had grown taller and became more build, was in his room, his only sanctuary. He wiped away some loose tears that escaped his red-puffy eyes. His room contained green walls, sheets, curtains, closet, and more. He had a mini-library containing magic books and his hidden private books of his own, and a small cherry wood desk with a petite chair with a forest-green cushion. He had pictures on a table next to his 4-poster bed , which held 4: One of his hold family, one which was a snapshot done by Madison with everyone from his 5th grade class, one of Sakura which was secretly took, and the last one, his favorite, His dad and him before he died. The walls had many chinese swords and calligraphy, and other things that caught Syaoran's interest. The door was next to his walk in closet by the bathroom.

  


Poor Syaoran, whenever he picked up the phone to call, the operator would somehow prevent him from talking to anyone, even the pizza guy. He had tried to order tickets to anywhere but China online, but that didn't work, and he had tried to runaway, but guards were around 24/7 to stop him. They were told by Yelan that it was do to "Magic" outside and she wanted to "protect" her son. Of course, they have no magic, so they can't sense an aura even if there was one. He had tried to escape, but those plans crashed and burned, leaving dire consequences through which he had to suffer severely.

  


Syaoran hated his life. He wasn't going to end it do to this problem, he wanted to get away. He went to the local school, Chang Xin Junior High, but he had no real friends. They either felt abashed by him or they worshiped him. The only ones who cared were Wei, who was like the father he never had. 

  


He cried silently every night. One would think he was a weakling, but he tried to be strong for himself. He still held the responsibility of the leader of the Li Clan, so he was tough as nails on the outside, but he was vulnerable inside. He was very uneasy around his mother, she still had her night escapades with him, after which he cried straight after she fell asleep. He first was a harsh, emotionless warrior, turned to a warm, caring, sentimental friend, which did a 180 to a timid, feeble boy trapped in a strong, responsible man's body.

  


It was midnight, and he was flipping through his notebook, that contained many emotional releases written by the 13-year old.. He had every plan written, his journal, his poems, short stories, drawings (at which was also known as a great talent to everyone at home), even music score sheets. He changed to the book that contained songs/poetry that he had written, to get "away" from the atrocious "acts" at home. Syaoran, quietly went to his closet where he kept his guitar. His sister, Fuutie, bought it for his birthday in July, which was 5 months ago. He learned from books that his other sister bought on how to play it. Since then, he taught himself in-between the schedule set for him. Fuutie and his sisters had no magic either so they believed what their mom said and gave it to him to keep him busy. Since it was December, he played some of the music he composed, but it was a struggling act to do. He finished 3 already.

  


He strummed a few chords on it, making sure it was still in tune. It helped him relax, and he could care less if anyone woke up. Sometimes, he would get depressed knowing he was "tainted" that he wrote very 'ugly' songs. The metallic green guitar had a picture of a wolf near the bridge howling at the blue full moon located in a starry night background near the fingerboard. Syaoran's crimson-stained amber eyes scanned the pages 'till he reached one that he wanted to finish. He had the lyrics, but needed to finish the score sheet. He wiped his eyes again.

  


_I guess I'll play this one, She Loves Me Not.......how ironic..... Now I have to finish the score........ _Syaoran started to play the first few chores and then the tune just flowed as he strummed with his green pick.

  


**When I see her eyes look into my eyes  
Then I realize that she can see inside my head  
So I close my eyes thinking that I could hide  
Disassociate so I don't have to lose my head  
The situation, is to agitation if she cut me off  
Would this be an amputation?**

**I don't know if I care  
I'm the jerk, life's not fair  
Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not!  
Do you realize I won't compromise  
She loves me not, loves me not!**

**Over the past five years I have shed my tears  
I have drank my beers and watch my fingers fly away  
Then until this day you still swing my way  
But its sad to say sometimes she says she loves me not  
But I hesitate to tell her I hate  
This relationship I wanted to date this is over**

**I don't know if I care  
I'm the jerk, life's not fair  
Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not!  
Do you realize I won't compromise  
She loves me not, loves me not!**

**Life's Not Fair  
I'm the jerk!**

**Line for line, rhyme for rhyme  
Sometimes I be writin' all the goddamn time  
It's makin' me sick  
Relationship is gettin' ill  
This your stupid man  
On the lil, could you feel  
What I feel, what's the deal girl  
We're tearin' up each others world  
We should be in harmony boy and girl  
That is a promise we made  
Back in the day  
You told me that things wouldn't be this way  
I think we should work this out  
'Cause all I didn't mean is to scream and shout**

**I don't know if I care  
I'm the jerk, life's not fair  
Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not!  
Do you realize I won't compromise  
She loves me not, loves me not!**

**Life's not fair!  
Life's not fair!  
Life's not fair!  
I'm the jerk!  
Life's not fair!  
She loves me not!  
Loves me not!**

_Wow, I have the chords, all I have to do is write them down. _Syaoran liked the way the melody came out, it was so fitting into his life, his mom, except a couple of words, but then again, one of his cousins wrote the lyrics anyway. He quickly sketched the notes down before he forgot. He sat there going over the song and decided he liked it, so he kept it the way it was.

  


He was finally tired, so he laid down in his green and gold silk pajamas and laid there thinking some more. Tears threaten to fall from the depressed boy as he ran across his memories. _These last months, I haven't done much. I still train, I have no friends, Meiling doesn't visit anymore. I can't call anyone, or go outside even if it's winter. All I do study, and learn more magic skills from those scrolls. And the old crusty men that if you touch them they turn to dust, also known as the 'elders' complain. The elders say I'm almost as strong Sakura now, but now finally when you accomplish something', they have a new goal....It's never good enough for them. And those violations, _Syaoran wiped more tears out his eyes, _I'm surprised I'm still sane and/or alive. I shocked no one has found out yet either, people are too senile these days. Well, now I feeling depressed, good going Syaoran. You know you're life sucks, and now since you're talking to yourself, maybe you are insane. All you had these months to survive and getaway from your pitiful life was your guitar, your songs, your skills, your soccer ball (which you given up), your martial arts, your sisters, Wei, food, and your determination, hope and strength to succeed in one of your plans even though they've been foiled like a cartoon villain's. God, it's hopeless. I want to get away, and I can't. Damn me, damn the world, damn Niang. I don't even know why she does it!!! I feel tired, I'm done thinking today.....I'll go to sleep before I end up have a breakdown or a sob-fest........_

  


__Syaoran quickly fell asleep with tears still rolling down his face, leaving his cheeks scarlet and rosy. He had a wonderful dream out of many nightmare filled ones. He actually escaped and lived in Japan. He sighed, turned over and slept peacefully with a slight small creepy up on his face....

PCB: Yes! We finished! -**pumps fist in air-**

  


T14: No, now we wait for reviews... ^_^

  


PCB: But that's easy! ^.^

  


K15: Then we have to write chapter 2... 

  


PCB: Then get started, I have to type.

  


T14: Fine then, snobby. -_-'

  


PCB: I'll set Bob on you!!!

  


K15: Your big blue blob?

  


PCB: -**blows raspberry- **No, he is actually a kirby look-a-like.

  


T14: o.O But I like Kirby, and it looks nothing like it...

  


PCB: Sure he does. He's Icy Blue, looks like a ball with small circle hands and feel and looks like this (^_^)U -------------He even had Wild Cherry Pepsi!!!!

  


K15: That's not him. He's much cuter than the blue blob.

  


PCB: I like to see your up here. They're too scared. Bob can at least come. Look over there. -**Sees Bob dancing a little dance, it's so cute!-**

  


T14: So? Mittens will come next time. -**Walks over to Bob and punts him into the atmosphere-**

  


PCB: Why u do that? -**Runs over to her and gets ready to punch her but KittyN15 stops her-**

  


K15: Now, now, don't do that!

  


PCB: T_T Why not, she hurt Bob. 

  


K15: -_-' because she needs to help write the next chappy!  
  


PCB: oh, -_-U Then she best watch out for Mittens! MWA AHAHHA AHHAHAHHA AHAHHAHAHA AHHAHAHHA AHHAHAH AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH!

  


T14: -**breaths-** I better find mittens, oh and people there. -**looks at readers -READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

  


  



	3. My Journal

**A/N**: Thanks to those who review! The three of us are working fast. 

The poems 5: Destiny: by ?, Eyes of the Soul by: PCB!, and For Sanity's Sake by: Gerald Lowe, The Smile by: Michael J. Kohler, Jr. And Who am I? By: PCB!

We don't own those either. At the end of the chappy, you can meet our buddies in crime, B.O.B., and Mittens and Twinkle, though they are shy.

  


**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything except this story we think. Not even the 5 Poems except for 2. They is written by Pink Cherry Blossom..

  


**Emotional Battlegrounds**

**By: Pink Cherry Blossom**

**Tigerzlily14**

**KITTY15**

**Chapter 2: My Journal**

  


  


"_blah_"=Journal entry (actually, the whole chapter! ^_^)

"**blah**"=poems

  


_Date: 16 December 2002 _

_ 23:21:46_

  


_Hello Journal:_

  


_Guess What? My life was a living hell today. Why you ask? Well let me start at the morning. I was waken up at 3 am. 3AM! You know I don't get up until 5. Well, the elders decided that I needed to train more since I'm close magically to Sakura's powers. So I get up, get dress, and get down to the kitchen. It still dark outside, the moon is shining, the stars twinkle and i'm up at 3AM! Then the head elder, you know who, the big B----, well, he decided for me that I will be "sufficient" without breakfast. This was like my wilderness test. You know the one..... oh no you don't. Well, I was like 6 years old. The elders, put me out in the forest near by the mansion. I had to survive 2 weeks with no shelter, no food, no clothing, only my the stuff on my back and my mind. That was harsh. It was a test that was on my becoming to be the stoic, cold, selfish warrior. I was almost eaten by a bear, I didn't know there was bears out there, but I hypothesized that the elders had to do with that. I was so glad after that was finished. I only had 1 meal a day, the rest was trying to survive Mother Nature alone without magic. _

  


_That was not the point, but it's background info. Well, we actually went outside today, but then again, it's for training, so it sucked. The elders decided to do an overall test. Endurance, strategy, strength, speed, skills, technique, the whole works. That was torture. I decide not to describe everything, that would be like 100 pages the least. Well, the test, I had a major headache afterwards. The speed test, I had to dodge all these spells that even I didn't know exist, and that ended up me being scarred. The endurance test, I had to see how long I could last against certain moves. For the strategy, I was given ways to defeat an opponent like chess, with 1,2,3 moves. When I missed it, I was electrocuted, I swear, by the end of the day, I was a walking lightbulb. Anyway, the strength test was the usual, you measure your powers physically, mentally, and magically with enchanted equipment. The skill and the technique was put into one. I had to have a sword fight even though I am the best there is, and I'm not being conceited either. I fought for a long time in different subjects: Group, one-on-one, etc. Then there was more, and may I remind you, no food. I got done about 4 pm, and then I finally got to eat, yet it was a small meal. The 'elders' thought it would ruin my diet. I'm 13 years old, I'm growing stronger everyday, and I get a small meal consisting of rice, bamboo shoots, and Curry Beef in a tiny, measly china bowl. Ugh, I'm hungry now, but I'll get to that later. Now we'll go to part 2 today:_

  


_Now I went to my room, it's like 4:30 then. I hate to admit it, but I cried, yes I cried. I shouldn't be, but no one cares, and if they do, they don't show it. I have no trust in the elders, I'm like their puppet, I do what they tell me to do. So then I pulled myself together and I chose to follow up with my newest plan. I don't need to explain it because I tell you as I go along. I packed all my stuff together, that was clothes, pictures, my pendent, my notebook, you and some other essential items. I escaped when the elders had a meeting to discuss my future (I know cause I overheard they would from my sisters) and Niang was covering other matters. Everyone else was doing something else, it was perfect at 5pm. So I escaped with one of my skills, teleportation. You wonder why I didn't transport to somewhere else, well the spell only goes up to 1 mile at the moment. So since everyone was busy, I was able to teleport outside the gates without my magic being detected. And then I think, why would the elders teach me this? They're so senile. They know I'm bend on escaping, and I will, but they still teach it, dumb-asses. Well, so I'm outside the gate. I have money and I buy something to eat, I was still hungry from before. I had a good meal of Dim Sum, my favorite. So I leave the restaurant, and then I'm walking down the street until some gang grabs me and pulls me in the alley. They were asking me for money, and of course I refused, I mean I could easily beat them up if they start the fight. The leader, he was caucasian, and had a blood red bandanna , pulled a switchknife. I still had no worry. So when I kicked it out his hand, I starts to walk away, but they grabbed me. I ended up fighting all 16 of them. That's right, all of them. Not one backed down. I'm glad they at least had balls, but then again, I would have understood that they ran away cause they were scared. I mean, if you're groupies are getting beat up by one punk kid, then you should go before you suffer, but hey, that's not my deal, it's all about the pride and the honor at stake. I rambled off again, so then finally, I finished them. They didn't suffer badly, maybe a couple of bruises but that's it. I started to walk away until I reached the end of the alley. Then guess what? I ran a police officer. My luck. Then I tried to use my spells, sleep, confuse, everything, as long as I didn't hear it. It didn't work. I could see a shield around him. It had to be Niang's doing, just in case. Dang, she's good. So I even resorted to hand-to-hand combat, but that didn't work either. Dang she's REALLY good! So I ended up at the police station. He questioned me about the fight and I told him it was self defense, but I could tell he was skeptical. Then he saw my back, I lied and said I was spending the night at a friend's house. That's when he knew I lied. He recognized me as the Li kid, (wow, what a title!) and I was to stay at home, he knew about the magic even if he had none. Still, I wonder, how Niang tricked the elders to believing the 'evil' story, she must be REALLY DAMN good. I don't feel a dark aura, but I guess the elders do unless there is something I don't know. Off the topic again, well then I admitted that I ran away. He asked me way. I gave him the short bit, you know the training, and then I told him about my Niang. I claimed it was child abuse. I even had tears pouring down my cheeks. He didn't believe me, he listened, but then said it was a cruel trick. I tried to convince him, but he was being ignorant. I can't believed I cried, but it helped tell the story, and that was for nothing, just to resurface ugly memories. So he took me home, and thankfully Wei answered the door. He said it was okay and told him everything except for the child abuse. I wonder why that is, I'm getting suspicious... Wei promised not to tell, so it ended up good. I went upstairs and told Wei I won't be there for dinner 'cause I wasn't feeling well. That was a lie, but I wanted to be by myself...._

  


_So now, here I am, writing in you to keep my thoughts. Oh, sorry about any wet spots, those are my tears, I shouldn't be crying, but it's nice to let your emotions go sometimes. They say time heals all wounds, and I wonder if that is true...._

  


_ My life sucks. It's now 1 minute to midnight, and I can't sleep. I'm glad Niang hasn't called yet. Decided to post some of my favorite poems, plus one that I wrote._

  


_**Destiny...  
Is it something that has been pre-determined?  
If that is true, then what sort of guide is destiny for humans beings?  
They meet as if they were drawn together by some magnetic force  
and separated as if pulled apart.  
Meeting, separating, and meeting again;  
each time it occurs, a new bond is formed.  
If that is what destiny is,  
then each new encounter  
is what guides you on your journey.  
Destiny is the beginning of all actions**_

_**By: Anonymous**_

  


_I like that one, it's meaningful, and I know it's true cause I've been placed in the tangled wed called fate my whole life. I always wonder what it in store..... _

  


_I like this other one, it's so pretty, yet meaningful. It captured my eye when I read it..._

  


_**Amber Eyes. Light Brown and penny-colored. T**_

_**he exact shade of dried leaves in autumn. **_

_**Not too brown, not to gold. Transparent yet solid.**_

  


**Emerald eyes. A shade as rare as jades. **

**Bright and Glittery, full of the essences of life's greenery, **

**a mixture of not only one color.**

  


**Blue eyes. Not like the sea, nor the sky. **

**Like the ocean's tide crashing onto the beach during a warn summer day. **

**Fluent yet choppy. **

  


**Hazel eyes. A practical rainbow, not one the same. **

**Like a painted canvas of Mother Nature. **

**A combination of ones outside world reflected as a mirror.**

  


**Brown eyes. Light or Dark, no matter, both luscious like chocolate. **

**A yearn to crave after. **

**Like wood yet not so rough, more like silk.**

  


**Gray eyes. Ones like storm clouds on a winter day. **

**A misty yet clear shade that's not dull like it's name, **

**more lifelike, like the wind.**

  


**Red eyes. Ruby and sentimental.**

**Like a fire to warms one's heart,**

**Yet to color to attract the unwanted...**

  


**Even with the varieties of shades and tints, **

**one's eyes are the window to a soul. **

**All show emotion like water, clear and tranquil, **

**even if they are gold like the sun, or red as a cherry on a sundae.**

  


**The eyes are exquisite, they define character and virtue. **

**A look in one's eyes can make all the difference in your day.**

  


**By: Rachel C.**

  


_That was very deep. I wrote one myself a couple of days ago. I just wrote it 'cause I like it. It helps a lot...._

  


_**What's the use of dreaming,**_

_**when all you do is wake?**_

_**Polished reality could be gleaming,**_

_**It's just the chances you take.**_

_**I ask about love and all it's meaning,**_

_**But I realize it is what I make.**_

_**I search for the perfect soul,**_

_**Carefree and Beaming.**_

_**I'm longing to be wanted,**_

_**For sanity's sake.**_

  


_**By: Your Truly**_

  


_It reminds me of Sakura, but it's just a poem of my thoughts. I have two more I pasted that I like. _

  


_The joy a smile can bring_

_Is like the warmth of the spring_

_When you see a beautiful person smile_

_It makes you feel like going the extra mile_

_When a person makes you smile_

_It's usually makes them feel worthwhile_

_When the love of a smile comes and sings_

_There is no telling how much joy that it brings_

_By: Michael J. Kohler, Jr._

  


_This one also reminds me of Sakura, her smile always made me blush..._

  


_This last one I wrote. I found the layout elsewhere. After this, I'm going to sleep hoping for a better tomorrow...._

  


_I am Syaoran Li._

_I feel depressed when_

_Someone controls me against my will._

  


_Yesterday I was tired._

_Tomorrow I'll be terrified._

_But today I am thoughtful._

  


_Being "me" is a horrible thing_

_Because my life is a bitch._

  


_I am "up" when I survive my training._

_I am "down" when my day is all wrong._

_I need my sentimentals_

_To keep me sane._

_Without my memories, I am thoughtless_

_But with my dreams and hopes, I can survive this HellHole._

  


_By: Yours Truly_

  


_I am done. I hope I can survive. I had this long, and i will. I'll write in you when I get the next chance, Sorry about the tears again. I'll keep you updated._

  


_Till Then.......... _

_Yours Truly, _

_ Xiao-Lang Li _

A/N: That was sweet! Our pets are sick, and PCB cause something, so the two of use have to go. You can meet out buddies in crime next time. R&R!


	4. Yours Truly, Li Xiao Lang

**A/N**: Thanks to those who review! The three of us are working fast. Sorry , I've been busy and then this got erased, so yeah! At the end of the chappy, you can meet our buddies in crime, B.O.B., and Mittens and Twinkle, though they are still sick.

  


**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything except this story, hopefully.

The Journal entry is very angst, be warned. CCS is not ours. We don't own "I feel so" by Box Car Racer. Now on to the story. Next next chappy, we'll write thankies to peeps, and remember our buddies will tell you of our voting spree for the help in the plot. It could change everything!

  


**Emotional Battlegrounds**

**By: Pink Cherry Blossom**

**Tigerzlily14**

**KITTY15**

**Chapter 3: Yours Truly, Xiao-Lang Li**

  


  


"_blah_"=Journal entry (actually, the whole chapter! ^_^)

  


_Date: 25 December 2002_

_23:16:19_

  


_Hello Journal:_

  


_Today happens to be Christmas in terms with the Christian faith, but others celebrate it too, such as me, even though I happen to be buddhist last time I check. I don't have time to do any religious actions with what's going on...._

  


_I feel like Shit today. It's christmas, and I'm lonely. Christmas is suppose to be jolly; for you to spend time with you family and enjoy the gifts, the weather, just the feel to have your family near you sharing the mutual feelings. That's what it's suppose to be, but it's not. I had to train today, on christmas, unlike the time of christmas in Japan...._

  


_You don't know do you? Well I'll tell you. We had a grand christmas party at Tomoyo-san's house, which I was reluctant to go to. I ended up going by the force of Sakura's sad lost puppy dog face. It's sickeningly sweet and works every time. I ended up having the time of my life. Everyone was there: Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Spinal Sun, Touya, Yukito, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, Nakuru, and some others. Meiling was back here at China at the time. We did a Secret Santa thing, and I got Sakura, go figure. I had a feeling someone made it that way. We had played a couple of games, noting trivial. Then we did some Christmas carols, and that was fun. Everyone was surprised I could sing after I got dragged into that event. I sang 'Silent Night' a simple basic song, but everyone was shocked to here me. Oh well. Then we just gathered around the fireplace and talked while drinking this delicious imported hot cocoa and eating chocolate truffles. I swear those were the best, I have to find out where they were made from. Half were gone because Sakura had to sneak some to the 'stuffed animals'. I had a great time. Then it came to Midnight, and we opened up presents. I got Sakura this anklet, it was a black hills gold with little rose cherry blossoms dangling. It cost some, but the look on her face was worth it. I ended up getting this enchanted sheath for my sword from Eriol. It was made of a dark green leather with a picture of a wolf and my name on it. The wolf changed color depending on my mood. And it was tough as nails, yet soft, I'll never figure that out. It even shrank into my pendent so I can call out both. I don't remember what else, Tomoyo gave Eriol this Japanese outfit, I don't know. Sakura gave Rika a necklace I think. That was a great day. We slept and woke up and went home. I cherish that memory. I miss everyone, even Yamazaki's lying stories. That actually cheered me up, but now I am depressed again..._

  


_From my sisters, it is the only thing that I can say made me happy. It is the only gift I got, and they told me they were forbidden to give it to me by the elders, but still did. It was a CD from USA I'm glad I learned english, along with Japanese, Portuguese, Tagalong, Spanish, French, Korean, Swedish, Dutch, Vietnamese, German, Italian, and of course Chinese in both dialects. I can't believe the elders made me learn that many; when will I go to Sweden? Or Norway? I also speak Norwegian, and Hebrew. Anyway, the CD is by a group called "Box Car Racer." I can only read Japanese, Chinese, English, Vietnamese, and Italian though. I wonder what kind of name that is? Oh well. I found this one song, it's my favorite. It's describes me so well...Here are the lyrics:_

  


**Sometimes**

**I wish I was brave**

**I wish I was stronger**

**I wish I could feel no pain**

**I wish I was young**

**I wish I was shy**

**I wish I was honest**

**I wish I was you not I**

  


**'Cause **

**I feel so mad**

**I feel so angry**

**I feel so callused**

**So lost, confused again**

**I feel cheap**

**So used unfaithful**

**Let's start over**

**Let's start over**

  


**Sometimes**

**I wish I was smart**

**I wish I could make cures for**

**how people are**

**I wish I had power**

**I wish I could lead**

**I wish I could change the world**

**for you and me**

  


**'Cause **

**I feel so mad**

**I feel so angry**

**I feel so callused**

**So lost, confused again**

**I feel cheap**

**So used unfaithful**

**Let's start over**

**Let's start over**

  


**'Cause **

**I feel so mad**

**I feel so angry**

**I feel so callused**

**So lost, confused again**

**I feel cheap**

**So used unfaithful**

**Let's start over**

**Let's start over**

  


**'Cause **

**I feel so mad**

**I feel so angry**

**I feel so callused**

**So lost, confused again**

**I feel cheap**

**So used unfaithful**

**Let's start over**

**Let's start over**

  


**Let's start over**

  


_They really mean a lot. I have so many emotions, it's perfect. I listened to it on my stereo, I don't have many CD's though. Now on to more..._

  


_The one thing that I guess I'll consider a gift came from Wei. I ate alone tonight, but he made an exquisite dinner with Chinese rolls and Sushi, and even this american dessert dish. I forgot what it's called, but it was a glass lined with white chocolate flavored whip cream and in the middle was a scrumptious dark/milk/cocoa flavored ball of pudding. Kero would have died if I gave him that. I might consider that if I ever see him again. I know I can cook very well, so I might pick up a new fancy recipe for when I do see them again, not saying any time soon... I thank Wei very much, he is like a father to me...._

  


_The elder's, HA! They giving me a gift, is like Hell freezing over and Satan bowing down at my knees. No, what I got from them, an extra rough training lesson that was so long, I don't even know when I woke up or got done, or when I ate except for dinner. The most I got was a new spell, which you could use to health the body to normal by producing an essence from the aura and tapping into the spiritual energy of plants. It helps cure things. It can do wonders with fatigue and headaches, but not cuts, that's a different spell... I already know how to seek auras, how to hide it or change it for safety measure. I would use that to escape too, but It cause a lot of energy to do, I always pass out. I can change my appearance, and I tried to escape like that, but it didn't work either. I can control the elements and the weather. I can produce items with my magic, and much more lethal stuff. I can melt steel with a single chant, and I can put spells onto my sword, sometimes, I don't even have to chant or use my sword for sorcery. I can become nimble, or invisible, or combine spells or use psychic abilities. I'm trying not to sound haughty, but sometimes I wonder if I am stronger than Sakura. The elders could be lying to me and saying I'm not so I will train more, but yet again, I couldn't tell why either. Also, I know I went of topic, but now I'm one track again. I know 7 healing spells now, many offensive ones and a plenty of defensive skills like shield and stuff. And just some stuff for fun of course ^_^. The elders did load me down with homework on some new spells to learn from the scrolls. The elders don't even acknowledge Christmas...._

  


_Okay, now to my mom. That's why my day was like Shit. After I used my new spell, I came up with a name for it, it will save the chanting. I call it 'rejuvenation' and it suits it. Now, I used it and guess who calls. Niang. I won't describe the events, I know it's not PG-13, or ever R rated. I felt good, and I had all my energy wasted to please my 'mother.' What kind of mother does these things. I have to escape soon. I guess it was her gift to me, but she doesn't care...._

  


_Now life's great. Not really, feel the sarcasm. I can't have a Christmas, so I draw the gifts and the trees on the next page. I'll talk to ya later, Christmas is almost over. I can finally dream about the perfect Christmas._

  


_Yours Truly _

_Xiao-Lang Li _

**Mittens**: K15 is busy with the others. I still have the snuffles though. The next next chapter will have a thank you list.

  


**Twinkle**: And it will have a poll for the decision of how the story will run. It could change the whole plot. Please R&R

  


**B.O.B.** Please review! The other will be back soon. 

  


The A/N by PCB: Keep writing, the story going places. I will start writing "Here's Hoping 4 Love" again. I got some inspiration back! YAY! R&R! Read HH4L!

  



	5. Escapade

**A/N**: Thanks to those who review! The three of us are working fast. So sorry! I'm sorry, PCB here! I've finally got he next chapter, those two take to long, I might adopt this for myself!!!!

The Chibi Trio are on vacation with Tigerzlily14!

  


**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything except this story, hopefully.

CCS is not ours. Now on to the story. Next chappy, we'll write thankies to peeps, and remember our buddies will tell you of our voting spree for the help in the plot. It could change everything!

  


**Emotional Battlegrounds**

**By: Pink Cherry Blossom**

**Tigerzlily14**

**KITTY15**

**Chapter 4: Escapade**

  


"blah"=talking

"_blah"=thinking_

_Today's December 31, and I'm still stuck. And I feel very sore near the nether region, and all across my back... _Syaoran was looking out into the deep night sky, wishing and hoping for things that will never come. _I wish I could leave this place, why must I stay? Why has fate dealt me these cards when I know that I will lose?My life isn't some game, or a toy to play with... It was given to me for a reason, and I have yet to find that out; while fate messes it up making it harder than you imagine... Was my life made this way, or was it a detour from other's destinies... I feel so, I feel so, I feel so.........._

  


"Master Syaoran, dinner is ready. Then afterwards can I see you in the study?" Wei, the old butler told the troubled boy. He was withered, yet still stood tall, and had gray hair and a mustache. He was a old friend of the family's for who knows how long.

  


"Coming." Syaoran then gently lifted himself off of the bed in his green robes from training, and carried his body to the dining room where he was reluctant to go. _Why would Wei want to see me in the study? I don't know... maybe I did something wrong..._

  


Syaoran walked with stealth to the table, and pulled out his seat that was next to where Niang sat. Then he noticed that she wasn't there, and she was always the first down. _I wonder where Niang is now.... like I care.... and my sisters aren't here either... I wonder where they are?_

  


"Master Syaoran, you may be wondering where you family is. You mother had an important meeting to go to in Austria, so she left a few minutes ago. Your sisters won a contest to Egypt for the filming of a new movie, and they won't be back for 2 week. Sorry you must dine alone, but it can't be helped." Wei explained everything on Syaoran's mind perfectly. He then served the food and left the room, while Syaoran eat slowly, pondering about little things.

  


_Niang, gone? Finally I get some peace and quiet. I get to be by myself, I have no problem with that. I may have to deal with the elders, but that's better than nothing. I might miss my sisters, they can cheer me up surprisingly. I still wonder what Wei wants, probably just to wants to talk since I'm by myself. _Syaoran quickly finished his dinner of Udon and Fish balls stir fry. He stood up and walked the eerie, and exhaustingly long hall ways all the way to the north end where the study was. He knocked on the door, and turned the handle, and entered. He kept walking until he found Wei with a bag of things. _What would Wei be doing with that bag? _"Wei, what did you want?"

  


"Syaoran, come here quick, and keep quiet. This is something for you." He pointed to the bags. "Syaoran, I want you to escape while your family is gone. I have everything, and the route mapped out so you can leave. I know what your mother does, and I want you to be happy. Please leave." Wei said with sincerity.

  


Syaoran was plain out shocked. When he recovered his voice, he questioned the butler. "Wei, you did this? Why? I mean, thank you so much. But won't you get in trouble if anyone finds out? I don't what you to lose your job...."

  


"It's fine. I'm glad to do this. I don't care about losing my job. Now this is some thing I got you. You know how to change your appearance right." Wei got a nod from the amber-eyed boy. "Well this is an enchanted Passport. It will go along with you appearance and will copy down any name you give it by saying it. There are instructions. It will give you a S.S. Number, a green card, and some other background info just by thinking. I want you to leave."

  


"How did you get this? I'm glad, but can I really leave?" Syaoran asked, with hope in his voice.

  


"Yes, the elders have to attend a meeting in Beijing right now, so you will leave. Change when you get outside. Make sure you hide your aura until you get to Japan. Then you must change the color."

  


"How'd you know I'd go to Japan?"

  


"It's obvious. That's all. Oh, and here is a cell phone for me to call you for updates." Wei said giving Syaoran a green cell phone with wolves and greens pastures.

  


"Thank you Wei." Syaoran gave Wei, a long hug. "Thank you so much. I'll miss you. You're like the father I never had. I'll see ya later." Wei then told him that if he exited out the window of the study, he would have access to the outside. Syaoran then gave Wei one last hug, and left to go to his room to gather what he needed. Wei left to go clean the hallways.

  


Syaoran finally made it to his room, and glanced around. _I'm going to miss here... Now what do I need? _Syaoran grabbed his green duffel bag and started to gather things. He put in some clothing, not much. A hairbrush, toothbrush and paste, and a pair of shoes. He then changed into a green t-shirt and some black cargos with white Nikes, and put his robes in the duffle. He put on his Quartz watch, and his green pendent which contained his sheathed sword. He gathered the pictures on the table, taking a longing look of the picture of his father and him, and one with Wei, and placed them in the bag. He gathered his journal, and his notebook, and some other nessecities. He finally gathered everything. Syaoran said a silent thank you to Wei, and made his way back to the Study.

  


Syaoran went over to the window, and openned it, and escaped to the outside. He then took one last look, and then walked into the alleyway to change for his trip to the airport.

**PCB: **Okay, peeps! The voting: We want to know if Syaoran should turn into a boy or a girl to hide his identity. And then if he should come from China, or some other country to say was his hometown. Thanks very much.

  


**B.O.B**.: R&R, and the thankies list will be on the next chapter at the end. It will be hosted by Mittens and Twinkle.

  


A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Once we get the votes, the plan will be under way! It should be longer! R&R!


	6. Settle Down Pt1

**A/N**: Thanks to those who review! Okay you guys, PBC here. I wrote this chappie by myself, my friends are gone. Oh, and to THOSE who comment on the CHINESE, You guys sounded REALLY mean! You could have said it nicer! Plus, it's not my fault. I AM Japanese, BUT Tigerzlily14 is from Beijing, and he's the one who TOLD ME, so HAHAHAHA! Dang, I'll have to get to T14 for that......Still though.......oh well, I'll let the pass. AND I decided that I'll only write Japanese due to MISLEAD info from my COOLEST BUDDIES! *tears* Okay? Good. Otherwise, enjoy!

  


P.S.The Chibi Trio are on vacation with Tigerzlily14!

  


P.S.S. I dedicate this to **Sakura-san**, she's such a good friend! Also, **Chibi Sakura Avalon!** Luv you guys sooo much!

  


**Quote of the Chappie: **_You see things; and you say **"Why?"** But I dream things that never were; and I say "**Why not?"** ~George Bernard Shaw_

  


**Thankies List:**

**Kuso-chaN, Eclipse, Lord Cirenmas, sakurakawaiicherry, CinC, Jared, and Kita! Sorry to those I haven't mentioned, and thankies to those who read BUT don't review! Thankies for the Votes too! Syaoran will stay a boy, but change his lookies! Sorry about the long wait, I DO have IB projects to keep up with. I mean, they give you 2 like every week! Enjoy! **

  


**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything except this story, hopefully.

CCS is not ours. Now on to the story. 

  


**Emotional Battlegrounds**

**By: Pink Cherry Blossom (Just Me today!)**

**Chapter 5: Settle Down Pt. 1**

  


**"blah"-talking**

_**"blah"-thinking**_

********************************

  


Syaoran was walking towards the airport. Finally, he reached the scaling building. He searched around, and went to find a bathroom. Finally seeing one towards the entrance, he walked in mutely. He searched for any unwanted bystanders, and finding that there was none, continued on to what he planned to do.

  


Entering one of the fashionable stalls, he closed the door. _What shall I become? I think a boy will do..... What shall I look like? More like my father..... _Syaoran imagined the way his father appeared, tall, long hair, warm eyes, great figure, nice posture, calm aura, pink and healthy. The way a father should be..... Syaoran felt himself change, metamorphosing to his father's stature, except more teen-like.

  


Syaoran finally finished his transformation. He exited the stall, and peered into the clear window. He was amazed at what he saw. Not exactly his father, mind the color, but he was fairly decent. His hair was a rich brown, darker than his own color, and reached down to his middle back. It was held in a neat, stiff teal ribbon. His eyes were a warm teal that matched his ribbon. They showed such sparkle as an emerald, yet had a blend of the ocean's most prized blue. They were slightly slanted, at least for him to keep his asian heritage He looked about the same age, just a little taller, about an inch or two. His structure was bronze and held a good amount of muscle to make him appear not so lanky. His clothing was of a formal chinese suit, of the latest style. He wasn't expecting that much. _I look like my father so much, I miss him so much too...._

  


The next task was to change his aura. _I want it to be my eye color, it always effaced my mind. Just that special moment with my father took me to the sea for the first time...._ He changed it a vibrant aqua-teal. It gave an air of security, dignified, shield of warmth: a sign of a clergy. He decided to make it seem like he only know healing abilities so others who could detect auras wouldn't get so skeptical. _I know I should have hid it, but like anyone said I couldn't change it and THEN hide it...._ So he encased his aura into his body, completely masking it from all detectors.

  


Finishing that, he had to change his passport. He said a small incantation, and started to will his passport to his appearance. _Name? Um.... a name? I'll come back to that. Okay... okay....yep.....that's right....um, birthplace? How about.....China? NO. Japan? No. US? Sure, why not? Okay, now my name. Something with an L, like Li. Lawfer, no. Lawrence? no. What's that name? Lucian. I like that name. Lucian. Now a last name. I never knew names could be so hard....Something at let's me keep my ancestry. Ziaoxu. Lucian Ziaoxu. Sounds fine to me. Okay, I think I'm finished..._

  


Syaoran, or now Lucian, packed all he had, and went to go to his gate. He then asked the lady in front of him, "Excuse me miss, but is there a ticket here for a Mr. Lucian Ziaoxu?" He noticed her look, and then a surprised face erupted her other facade. 

  


"Sure, um, Mr. Ziaoxu. H-Here is is...." Her voice dropped off. _Probably couldn't believe there was a ticket for me. Heh, once again, thank you Wei._

  


He walked through the gate, and found his seat. He put away his gear, and finally slouched into his comfort seat in first class. He sighed loudly, and prepared for a long journey to Japan....

  


_Finally, a new life as Lucian Ziaoxu. New beginnings, new friends, new identity, new feelings. Who ever said change was bad should get hit in the head with a mallet...._

_********************************_

I'm so sorry peeps. I decided to end it here. Next week will should be better. It will have him at Japan and preparing. And then the chappie after that will be school! I'll try to update more, but damn IB and all.....R&R! Also, leave a review with your EMAIL address if you want me to send you about updates! Enjoy your day!

  



	7. Settle Down Pt2

**A/N**: Thanks to those who review! PCB here! My friend is so unlucky! She is in the hospital with pneumonia. I cry for her. This is basically MY fic now!!!! I mean, T14 helps here and there, and so does K15, so it's MINE now! YAY! No new news, I'm go to school, and homework is harder than ever!!!! So gomen nasai if I update late, if you know what IB is, than you KNOW how much homework they give!!!! Also **IMPORTANT! Syaoran is in High School, he's 17, and it's August now. Gomen, but there was such a large time gap, and I needed to fill it!**

  


**Dedication:** **Sakura-san**, she's such a good friend! Also, **Chibi Sakura Avalon!** Luv you guys sooo much!

  


**Quote of the Chappie: **_The greatest **way** to **live** with honor in this world is to be what we pretend to be ~Socrates_

  


**Thankies List:**** Jared-**It's okay. I accept you apology! Gomen if I made you a little upset, but really it was meant for someone else, demo, it's fine! And did ya know you're catching on quickly, almost bursting my bubble. Syaoran will be discovered somehow....just wait! **Kita-**They will get together somehow, it's just that I keep changing my plans since I get new ideas at school, and I'm still deciding! **Kawaii-sakurasyaoran-**Thankies, and I'm still trying to tie in the abuse, but you'll see, it'll be good! (I hope...-_-U) **Lord Cirenmas-**Thankies a lot! **Sakura-san-**I'm so glad you liked the new look! It took me awhile to come up with it, plus I was looking for an unique color that's rarely used in fanfics, and then 'Teal' came to me, so yep, that's Syaoran, or Lucian! **Sakurakawaiicherry-**Okay! Will do! Thankies! ^_^ Next chapter!

  


**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything except this story, hopefully.

CCS is not ours. Now on to the story. 

  


**Emotional Battlegrounds**

**By: Pink Cherry Blossom **

**Chapter 6: Settle Down Pt. 2**

  


**"blah"-talking**

_**"blah"-thinking**_

********************************

Syaoran awoke from the seat, peering around. _We've landed already? That seemed fast._ He gathered his items from the above storage compartments, and left to get off the plane. Traveling through crowded areas, he finally makes it to the exit, and out of the Tomoeda International Airport. Calling a cab over, he tells them to drive to his new apartment. Reaching it after glancing at the small changes in Japan, he pays, and walks over with all his luggage.

  


Evaluating his apartment, he pulls out his key, and opens the door. _I'm so glad Wei got this apartment, It's so cozy, just like my old one...._ Syaoran was renting a smaller and more convenient apartment than his last one. The last thing he needed was for his mother to find him at his old home, and take him back. Plus, this might throw her off track. She probably wouldn't expect him to be renting a smaller place, since he was used to such luxury and all. So far, so good.

  


This cozy temporary place was only blocks from the local high school he would be registering at tomorrow. Syaoran walked and examined his new bedroom. _Not bad, not bad at all. _It was a one room with a queen sized bed. The walls were a pasty yellow, but decorated with green vines. He glanced at bed. It was covered with a rich green covering. _No doubt Wei did this before I got here...._ It had a mediocre-sized dresser, and desk made of rich oak and cherry wood. On top was a nice loud alarm clock. The closet was cleared and ready for clothing to be placed in it. He had a nice lamp on the dresser and a plush, smooth ebony carpet. Putting his luggage down, he went to check out the other parts._ Let's see what else is here...._

  


He had a clean bathroom, with a shower/bath stall, a toilet and a small sink. In the kitchen, he had all the necessities, and the tile was a pale blue. The sink was spotless, and the cabinets held many glass plates and silverware to use to eat. Even the fridge was stacked with food along with the other cabinets. It held a round table for dining. The living room had a cozy couch, much like his favorite one at home. _No doubt that Wei moved that here too...._ It still had the comfortable black carpet. It had a 32" television, and a long narrow table that held another lamp and the telephone. The white walls held some pictures of art and a chinese sword that looked familiar. On the side held a book case, already containing books from China, his favorites. For the door, you can see the lawn in the sparkling glass window. He did live on the 5th and top floor where he can still jump safely to ground in case of an emergency. _Everything looks decent enough,and I can live here for a while. It has a warm, surrounding aura of a comely home. Thank you Wei, again...._

  


Noticing the clock on the table in the living room, it was a good two hours past now. It was 08:00, and he wanted a good night's sleep before he goes to school tomorrow. Putting what little clothing away, placing a reminder to buy more, and placing his pictures on the bedside. He went to get ready for bed. 

  


Wearing cotton blue pajamas, he washed up, and made sure his appearance was still there. _Good, it's still there, don't want any accidents to happen...._ He climbed into bed, and set the alarm. Pulling out the drawer in the dresser, he opened his journal to a new page.

  


_16 August 2002_

  


_I've finally escaped that place. FINALLY! I'm so happy at the moment. I would describe my apartment and appearance, but I can't, and you know it. If this gets in the wrong hands, and you know it can, then anything will be a lead for them. I'll give you a hint. I'm very 'teal and fatherlike' I hope this is for the best. School has already started, and I have to register tomorrow. I cannot sign my name anymore than this, so I shall put my real name. If anyone outside family finds it, I can tell them that's my middle name. If my mother finds this, she will know it is mine, but not my alias. I hope all goes well. I never want to return from here. This is my home away from home. _

  


_I think I am finished for tonight. I will try to leave out IMPORTANT names, like the schools and all, and family as what I can, but I still hope this never leaves my possession. The last thing I need is for everyone to find out WHO I AM. Especially any magical people. Wish me luck. I'll try to keep you updated with as much allowed facts as possible! ^_^_

  


_Just so you know, this journal is in English. After all, I AM from America, and I can't have the others see it in other languages. But today, it's in japanese, as for the rest I will write._

  


_Until later, Yours Truly, _

_Xiaolang _

******************************

Sorrie for such the small chapter! It was mainly a filler for next weeks. That's where all the action starts, and Syaoran meets others. I have plans, too! Hey ya'll, next chapter will be a start in school! Um, should I put Lucian or Syaoran when writing, 'cause I don't want to confuse you....Tell me soon, K? Otherwise, I'll try to update soon! R&R, or no chapters will come out, and yes I am that cruel to do that!!!! ^_________^


	8. Author's Note

Okay you guys. I know I haven't updated this is a while, but life has not been very good! I'm going for my black belt in two weeks, and school, well, I WAS failing, but it's up again. And I was grounded and in the hospital. I was just wondering though. Should I even continue this? I mean, I've kinda lost interest, but if you feel that it's a great story, then I'll continue and try my best to make it as good as it was! That's about it.

  


Pink Cherry Blossom


	9. Author's Note NEW

Hello everyone.

  


This fic, I have come to enjoy, but I have lost a feeling for it. You guys have been very tentative to get me back to writing, and I would like too, but I don't know if the plot that I have chosen will work with the way I see it. Please tell me if you really want me to continue. I am struggling, but I don't want to give you a piece of crap for a writing piece. I will try my hardest though. My schedule has been very time consuming considering that I am a dedicate dancer and wish to pursue it as a career. With school, my time will be very limited, so I would like to update stories important to my fans when I can, though that may be scarce. Please be patient with me, and i hope you enjoy my writing, once I get started again. I promise though that if any stories I do continue, I will update a chapter before the summer ends.

  


Ai Zutto,

Pink Cherry Blossom


End file.
